Chocolate Kiss
by momomilk
Summary: Hibari goes on a date with Tsuna and has cake for dessert – 1827 fluff. Sort of like a sequel to Ice Cream Fun. Same timeline.


**Title:** Chocolate Kiss  
**Pairing:** 1827  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Amano Akira  
**Summary:** Hibari goes on a date with Tsuna and has cake for dessert – 1827 fluff. Sort of like a sequel to Ice Cream Fun. Same timeline.

* * *

Kyoya hated the sun.

Scratch that.

Hate is such a strong word.

Kyoya _disliked_ warm weather because it made him sweat and delirious, like he was now. But the fact that he was wearing a black shirt could be a factor to the hotness.

Eyebrows knitted together, he hissed as he tried to tolerate the warm air wrapping around his body. It was all for the sake of his boyfriend, Tsunayoshi.

Taking a peek at the brunette walking beside him, Tsunayoshi wore an expression glowing with joy. _How can he be ok?_

A soft sigh escaped from his lips. The two were on a so-called date upon Kyoya's promise to take him out. If he had known that the weather would be so hot today, the prefect would have stayed indoors.

But unluckily, he couldn't predict the forecast and now here he is.

Though, he didn't mind it as much since the Vongola was accompanying him.

Walking side by side, their hands would occasionally brush against each other and every time it did, he could see the pink arise in Tsunayoshi's face – too cute for words.

He knew that Tsunayoshi hated being intimate in the crowd. The boy was too self-conscious but his patience was growing thin and he no longer cared about such things. Not that he did in the first place. It was all for Tsunayoshi's sake but the scorching sun was getting to him.

A finger tickled against the Vongola's palm before he intertwined their fingers, taking a hold of his hand. Gripping on tightly, he caught the boy's attention and their traces came to a halt.

"W-W-What? H-H-Hibari-san?" Stuttering, brown eyes were filled with surprise as a scarlet red spread across his cheeks, staining his face.

A faint smile crept up Kyoya's face as he gazed at the boy who was flustered and trying to break out of the prefect's hold but failed too.

People who were walking by watched as the two were making a scene, just standing there with held hands. Tsunayoshi could hear the whispers and lowered his head, embarrassed.

_I teased him too much. _And he did but that didn't seem to matter now.

"Let's go Tsunayoshi."

"E-Eh? W-Where…" He murmured.

The prefect didn't respond to the question and continued to walk forward; leading the boy to a place he had in mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With an elbow propped against the table, face resting in his palm, Kyoya gazed at the boy sitting before him.

_He sure has a sweet tooth._

Tsunayoshi was absorbed in his delicious hot fudge chocolate cake, not even noticing the intense stare from his lover.

A smile crept up the boy's face as he took his first bite, delighted at the taste. Fork in hand, he scooped up another piece, face radiating with joy.

_Hm._

Oddly, that looked delicious.

Scratch that. Anything Tsunayoshi ate looked mouth-watering and his stomach rumbled - hungry. Now, why did this feel all too familiar?

Tsunayoshi was about half-way into his dessert when he had finally noticed the prefect watching him. "H-Hibari-san. D-Do you want some?"

His lips curved upwards, smirking. "If you feed me." _I bet he won't._

Pink tickled Tsunayoshi's cheeks. Flustered, he tried to speak, voice shaky. "I-It's t-too e-em-barrassing…"

Sliding out from his seat, Kyoya walked to the other side and sat right beside the brunette. Turning to face the boy, he smiled. "You can now."

"S-Still!"

"Then I'll feed you."

Tsunayoshi's mouth drooped down, eyes widening at that comment. "N-No."

Ignoring the boy, Kyoya stole the fork from his hand and poked at the cake. Taking a bite, creamy chocolate seeped from the moist cake.

Disregarding those surrounding him, he faced the brunette who was still in a trance, shocked. He only smiled at his cuteness as he brushed a hand against Tsunayoshi's cheeks, fingers digging into his brown locks.

Kissing the boy, he fed the cake to Tsunayoshi as the boy reluctantly took in the chocolately goodness. Despite the fact that all the cake was gone, he continued to kiss the boy.

Slowly, he ran his tongue against the brunette's lips, tasting the sweet chocolate. Tickling the boy, he asked for permission to enter his warm cavern. Unwillingly, Tsuna leisurely parted his lips and their tongues met. Sweet sparks coursed throughout Kyoya's body as their tongues intertwined together in a fiery dance.

Deepening the kiss, Kyoya could feel a hand against his chest, clutching on tightly to his shirt. He scoffed slightly as he continued to devour the boy, sucking the strength out of Tsunayoshi.

Slowly, the brunette began to slump against him. Snaking an arm around the brunette's thin waist, Kyoya held him close as he pulled away. A thin string of saliva connected the two but broke as Kyoya parted.

Tsunayoshi's pink and bruised lips shimmered, moist from their intense kiss. Eyes were in a haze, face a tomato red, spreading down to his neck. His breath was heavy, out of sync with Kyoya.

He examined the boy who was completely embarrassed. Tears glistened from the corner of his eyes as his body trembled.

Kyoya watched as Tsunayoshi broke out of his trance, realizing where he actually was. He looked around the room, noticing the strange stares from those who were watching. Quickly, he lowered his head and leaned towards the prefect, hiding himself in the corner he was trapped in. "E-Everyone is staring," he whispered.

"That's fine."

"I-it's not."

Was today a tease Tsunayoshi day? Definitely. The sun was killing the prefect despite the fact that he was in a place with air conditioning. But maybe he took it too far.

"Sorry." Apologizing, the prefect placed his hand against the brunette's back, comforting him.

Finally calming down, Tsunayoshi distanced himself from Kyoya, able to meet his gaze. "Finishing the cake?" The prefect questioned and Tsunayoshi made a pained face.

"U-Um…no…" he murmured, face still glowing red.

"Hm…then should we go?" _He's probably feeling self-conscious._

Nodding his head slightly, Tsunayoshi grabbed onto Kyoya's arm, gripping on tightly. The prefect only smiled as he left a small tip on the table before getting out of the booth seat.

Instead of heading towards the exit, Kyoya went for the counter where the cash register was at as well as the selection of desserts.

"W-Why a-are we here?" Tsunayoshi questioned, still clinging onto the prefect's arm. He huddled closely behind Kyoya, still wary of people's gazes.

Totally ignoring the boy's inquiry, he faced the lady greeting him and ordered a whole chocolate cake.

"E-Eh? W-What for?"

Kyoya only smiled. "You still have to feed me." And kissed the brunette on the cheeks whose face turned a scarlet red.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi cried as his face fell upon the boy's arm.

Really. Tsunayoshi never seems to learn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey. So, I hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot. It's totally fluff...maybe except the KISS there. Haha. I was considering writing a smex scene but then...I got lazy. Er so, this was sort of like another continuation to Ice Cream Fun. Well, more like an extra since it's set in the same timeline. I guess, these could be called mini series of Hibari and Tsuna's...FUN time with desserts. NOM NOM NOM.

Anyways. Thanks for reading and please feel free to review! :D


End file.
